(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrode wire for electric discharge machining and a manufacturing method of the same. In particular, the present invention relates to an electrode wire for electric discharge machining having enhanced characteristics, and a manufacturing method of the same.
(b) Description of the Related Art
In general, electric discharge machining machines a work piece by a discharge that generates between an electrode wire and the work piece. In more detail, a portion of a work piece is melted by spark discharge or arc discharge that generates between an electrode wire and the work piece when the electrode wire passes through the work piece, and the molten portion of the work piece is removed, thereby cutting the work piece.
As mentioned above, since the work piece is cut by the discharge that generates between the electrode wire and the work piece, characteristics of the electrode wire, that is, composition, phase, or diameter, significantly affect properties of electric discharge machining. Therefore, when the characteristics of the electrode wire are inferior, a portion of the electrode wire exfoliates and dust generates. In addition, it can bring about disconnection of the electrode wire at the process of electric discharge machining or wire drawing.
Therefore, in order to enhance properties of electric discharge machining and prevent the generation of dust and disconnection of the electrode wire, it is required that an electrode wire having high tensile strength, high electrical conductivity, and uniform structure is used for the electric discharge machining.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.